A Dying Love
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: What happens when Hermione goes to comfort George at Fred's grave. Confessions are made, sacred secrets are made, and life-changing decisions are made. *One-Shot*


**A/N: This one-shot is a prize for our January Challenge in The Return to Hogwarts Forum for Luna. Congratulations. This was very possibly the hardest thing I have ever had to write, as she requested a love triangle between George-Hermione-Ron but wanted something that was discreet. Here you go Luna, it was the best I could do. Hope you enjoy! ~LaTashaMalfoy**

The day was perfect, perfect in too many ways. The sun was shining, warming the skin on George's face as he stared up at the sky. The birds were chirping in the background, singing their early morning song as the grass beneath him still held the dew from the night before. It was too perfect. It made George feel even worse about being able to enjoy a day like today. That he had to spend it here, because his heart wouldn't let go enough to go anywhere else on such a perfect day.

"We should be playing Quidditch on a day like today. Causing mischief. Something." George whispers down to the stone in front of him.

_Fred Weasley_

_1 April 1978- 2 May 1998  
_

_Beloved Son, Brother, and  
_

_Prankster  
_

"It has been a month." He says to the marble gravestone in front of him. "Mum says I shouldn't be taking it so hard anymore. Bill and Ron say I should try dating to take my mind off of it. Percy has offered me numerous jobs and even Ginny has been trying to convince me to get back on a broom. She says you would have loved to see us playing on such a great day like today." He says, feeling his throat tighten up at the thought as he runs his fingers across the letters.

F-R-E-D

"You would have been happier if it would have read Gred." He says with a pained smile, running his finger over the letters again. "They would have said that wasn't on your birth certificate and you would have said-"

"Details, details." A familiar voice says from behind him, causing him to turn around quickly in shock. He knew it wasn't Fred. It was a woman's voice, but the woman it came from wasn't the one he expected.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" George asks, looking at her confused. Sure, a female voice wasn't that odd but he expected it to be Angelina, who was still grieving herself over Fred, Ginny perhaps, maybe even Mum, but the only time Hermione ever came to visit Fred was when she was with Ron. Not that she didn't mourn for him like the others did, but George could only assume Ron was mourning enough for the both of them, as well. Fred's death was still fresh in everyone's minds.

"Molly told me you were here." Hermione answers softly. "I just figured with this being the one month anniversary, you could use some support."

George merely nods his head, normally being one with quick and quirky comebacks, especially to someone who was so dedicated to...well...everything as Hermione was but this time was different. This time was about Fred and, although Fred would have liked him to have a comeback, George fell empty as he turned back to stare at the gravestone.

Hermione didn't speak, allowing George his time to grieve as she stood beside him, laying her head on his shoulder in comfort. George stays silent for a few minutes simply staring at the grave before sitting down on the ground with a sigh as Hermione sits down next to him.

"This isn't where I feel closest to him." He says softly, both to Hermione and himself.

"Where is?" She asks in response as his eyes don't leave the word 'Prankster'.

"His broom." George answers, "Sometimes I will take it out of the broom shed and go to the paddock just north of the house where we used to play Quidditch. It's not like I need to, I still have my old broom but it...it makes me feel closer to him. With the wind blowing through my hair, knowing his hands were the last ones to touch the pine wood of the broom, it almost makes me feel like that's the closest I will ever be to him."

Hermione simply nods, not wanting to say anything that may send George over the edge into an emotional breakdown. Instead, she takes his hand in hers and puts her head back on his shoulder.

Unable to believe he had just confessed that to anyone, George looks over at Hermione, staring deep into her eyes. She was very pretty, in an ordinary kind of way. The way her eyes resembled the dark color of coffee early in the morning. The way her hair was messy in all the right ways, never causing her to look sloppy. Something about her just seemed...right.

George didn't allow himself the ability to think as he felt himself moving closer to Hermione. _When has something not being right ever stopped you from breaking? _Fred's voice rings out in his head as he feels his lips softly brushing against hers.

Hermione pulls away quickly, her cheeks bright red. "Ummm...I'm sorry George. That's not why I came out here." She answers uncomfortably. "I mean...yes, at one point I liked you." She says nervously, "But that was years ago, when we were both still at Hogwarts. It was a childhood crush. I...I am with Ron now." She says, wringing her hands before standing up nervously. "I'm sorry. I...I should go..."

George sighed as he looked back at Fred's grave, listening to the familiar pop of disapparation as Hermione left him there at the cemetery alone again. Hermione had a special way about her, a modest yet beautiful way to her. It was enough to leave every guy, every sane guy at least, wanting more. Wanting to talk to her, to get to know her a little bit more. Or at least to see her laugh. The way her face lit up with excitement and joy. George knew the look possibly better than anyone. It was one he had memorized years ago.

Years ago. When she had feelings for him. When would that be, he wondered. His fifth year, whenever she was going up to Hogsmeade every weekend while him and Fred were too busy helping Harry out by giving him the Marauder's Map? His sixth year, whenever he overlooked her as just another girl while making bets on who would win the Tri-Wizard Cup and trying to find a beautiful girl to take to the Yule Ball to notice the most beautiful one Hogwarts had to offer arguing with his brother. Or was it during his seventh year, when he was busy with Fred trying to prank Umbridge and learn new things during the D.A. meetings Hermione had set up? The way she smiled when she saw they had shown up to the first meeting. The way she blushed with embarrassment the year they opened the shop, when him and Fred asked her and Ginny if they were looking at love potions. Was it the simple fact that he had mentioned the word love to her?

George stands up, wiping off his pants as he takes one last look at his brother's grave. Hermione belonged to Ron now and his whole life had revolved around Fred. Of those two things he was now certain.

_Go out, live for me. Have fun. _He heard Fred's voice say in his head. _You deserve it Forge._


End file.
